


Gift of the Goddesses

by GohanRoxas



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Alcohol, Crack Relationships, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: Riku has pleased the omnipotent Gods of Aztec Pleasure. They saw how he responded to questions online, and suddenly they gave him precisely what he had "asked" for: a pair of lust-fuelled Goddesses, ready to give him the night of his life. Now a multi-chapter co-written by Tumblr ally Pants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What even the Gods is this? What a weird combination of fandoms this is. Kingdom Hearts? Kid Icarus? Kobayashi's Dragon Maid? What the Christ?!
> 
> ...is what you're all screaming at your PC/phone/tablet/iPod/whatever device you use to read smut. Well, allow me to explain.
> 
> This all came from Tumblr, where I roleplay as Riku. I reblogged a post that basically boiled down to "Send me a character name and my character will say if they'd bang them or not." Two of those that came from this were Palutena and Lucoa. Once both of those had come through, one of my followers said: "Looks like you now have two goddess to please. Be prepared for one hell of a night." That was immediately followed by a couple of others demanding I write something about it, when I said it had gotten my imagination in a tizzy. Thus, this chimera of a smut-fic was born.
> 
> So...enjoy, you filthy animals. I know I did.

 

How in the name of all the Foretellers had he ended up like this? At one point he was in the middle of one of those…Ask Me Anything things on the internet, when suddenly, he got a pair of questions about if he would sleep with two figures – two Goddesses, in fact: Palutena and Lucoa. Luckily they’d attached images of both of them, and…great Ira, they were insane!

Riku said yes, because of course he did. It was very hard to say no to the concept of two buxom goddesses; one with green hair, the other with blonde that slowly turned into a blue. Of course, nothing would come of it, would it? No way in all the hells it could. Like Goddesses paid attention to things like internet AMAs.

So, shaken but a little intrigued, he logged off his computer and rose, heading to grab a drink from his fridge. For some reason, he was super thirsty right now. After what felt like an eternity, he found a bottle he was happy with and closed the fridge door, turning around…

…and finding a naked, buxom woman with green hair sitting on his sofa, her legs crossed and licking her lips intensely. Palutena. What the hell.

“So…” the woman began, looking Riku up and down. “I heard tell of someone who wanted to…smash me?” She smirked, sitting up and leaning forwards, her bare chest bouncing at the action. “Do you think you can handle the stamina of a Goddess, young man?”

His eye twitched – and it wasn’t the only thing that did. “Is this a dream?”

Palutena blinked. “No.”

“Thought not. If it were, this soda would be beer.”

The Goddess pointed with a devilish smirk on her face; well, his soda was now a beer.

Riku almost fainted dead away at all of this; it was way too much. “Excuse me for one moment.” So saying, he put his…well, his beer…down on the coffee table before dashing off to his bathroom. He could hear Palutena giggling to herself even as he wandered away.

As soon as he got to the bathroom, he turned on the water and splashed his face, staring into the mirror. “Okay, Riku…” he said to himself. “Deep breaths. You’re not dreaming. It’s just that…the Goddess Palutena is in your lounge room, completely naked, and apparently wants to sleep with you.” He took a deep breath. “Okay then…better face this head-on…” Letting the breath out in a quick blow, he walked right back out to the lounge…

…where he was greeted by yet another buxom, naked woman in the room, with only her horns showing around her blonde-blue hair, chugging his beer. Lucoa.

What the _fuck_.

As soon as she’d finished the drink, she let out a pleased sigh and looked at him. “Did someone call for me?”

His eye twitched again – and yet again, so did something else. “Uh…w-what is happening right now?”

Palutena rose from the sofa to walk over to him, pressing her nude body against his clothed one. “You’ve pleased the Gods of Aztec Pleasure, my young friend,” she purred, leaning her chin against his shoulder.

“The Gods of Who-tec What-now?”

Lucoa slowly made her way towards him as well, standing on the other side of him and doing the same as Palutena. “The Gods of Aztec Pleasure,” she repeated. “Close friends of mine. Apparently they were super-pleased with how you answered those questions, and decided you should be rewarded.” She winked at Palutena.

Oh boy…he should probably be concerned, shouldn’t he?

With the Goddesses exchanging glances, both of them began moving a hand towards his pants, undoing his belt and unzipping his fly in a team effort before tugging the pants down. Even through the fabric of his boxers, his arousal was obvious.

Palutena gasped theatrically. “Oh my…it’s so big.”

The horned Goddess smiled. “Palu…we don’t know that until we see it free and clear.”

“Hmm…you’re right. Let’s do that now.”

“W-wait…” Riku stammered, but it was far too late. Lucoa and Palutena had already pulled down his boxers, freeing his erection. It was probably the biggest his dick had ever gotten in all his post-puberty years.

Both Goddesses smirked and purred. “You’re right, Palutena,” the blonde giggled. “It’s _huge_.”

“And it’s all for us…” Palutena licked her lips in anticipation. “So, who gets first taste?”

“T-taste?” Riku stammered, his face bright red.

Lucoa was busily removing the young man’s shirt, making him as naked as they were. “Well, you were here first. I bow to your seniority and let you go first.”

The taller Goddess growled a little, but bit at Riku’s shoulder before kneeling in front of him. “Normally what you just said would piss me off, but I think I just need this cock too badly to care.” Grinning at her prey, she wrapped her hand around his dick and began stroking it.

Riku gasped and grit his teeth. Her touch was, unsurprisingly, heavenly, and her bright eyes staring up at him were insanely hot.

He soon felt a pair of large breasts pressing against his back. Lucoa was standing behind him and kissing at his neck, all while Palutena got him ready for more. Thank these Gods of Aztec Pleasure, whoever the hell they were.

Palutena was almost drooling as she stroked him. “I can’t wait any longer. I need this cock in my mouth…” Moaning to herself, she pushed forward, wrapping her lips around his twitching member.

“F-fuck!” Riku shouted, any cries he would have made immediately being silenced by a tender hand covering his mouth – Lucoa, again.

“Sshhh…” she whispered to him. “Be quiet and let her work. It’ll be worth it.” She kissed his neck again, as if knowing that was something that always got him going. Who was he kidding, she was a Goddess. Of course she knew that.

Palutena was moaning around his dick, lewd sucking noises filling the room as she bobbed her head against him. One hand was on his hips for balance, the other between her legs, rubbing at her own dripping wet pussy.

The silver-haired young man was panting against the dragon Goddess’ hand, his chest heaving with every breath he took. Sweet merciful Foretellers, this was insane…no-one would ever believe this had ever happened.

“Hope you’ve got plenty in you,” Lucoa whispered, the voice barely audible over the wet noises of Palutena’s sucking. “You’re gonna cum plenty tonight.”

Riku grit his teeth behind her hand and groaned; he wouldn’t be able to hold back for much longer on this one.

“Oh?” the blonde purred. “Looks like he’s almost ready. Palu, I hope you’re ready to taste his cum.” She sang the last word like it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Palutena’s only response was to stop rubbing at herself and just grab both his hips, sucking him harder and faster.

The hand over his mouth suddenly disappeared, and Riku took the opportunity to let out a strained cry, his orgasm hitting like a freight train. He could hear Palutena moaning as his seed shot into her mouth, and even Lucoa was letting out lewd, pleased noises at the sheer sight of him filling the other Goddess’ mouth.

Palutena eventually pulled back, licking her lips and swallowing his cum in delight. Some of it had landed on her chest, but apparently she didn’t care. “Mm, it’s delicious, Lucoa. You have to try it. It’s addictive.” She rose to her feet and stepped back, still smirking and licking her lips.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Lucoa grinned, pushing Riku down onto the sofa. The young man fell back, just allowing all this to happen, not even questioning when the blonde fell to her knees and wrapped her massive breasts around his still-hard length.

Riku let out a moan at the feeling of warm tits around his cock, but it was quickly silenced, this time by Palutena kissing him passionately and lustily.

The horned Goddess moaned to herself and took hold of her breasts, using them to stroke his dick eagerly, occasionally kissing or licking the head when it appeared beyond the soft mounds of flesh. This felt so good… To an extent, Palutena was right. This was addictive.

As Lucoa used her tits to please Riku, Palutena was making sure he got a double helping, moving from kissing him to pressing one of her breasts against his mouth. To her delight, Riku responded immediately, sucking on her hardened nipple. That elicited a moan from the green-haired Goddess, who ran a hand through his long, silver hair.

The blonde stroked the young man’s cock eagerly with her tits, keeping up her licking and kissing of his tip. “Please cum for me, Riku…I wanna taste your cum…feel its warmth all over my tits…”

They stayed like this for a few moments – Lucoa giving him a heavenly titfucking, Riku sucking on one of Palutena’s nipples, Palutena moaning in delight at his antics – until finally, after what felt like a beautiful eternity, he pulled away and groaned, his cum shooting into the air; the white fluid covered both Lucoa’s face and tits, with some of it landing squarely in her mouth.

Lucoa swallowed what little cum she caught, shuddering in delight and using her finger to scoop some off her breasts to taste it more. “You’re right, Palu. I wanna taste it again and again.” She rose to her feet, giggling. “I can’t get all of this off my face, though. Can you help me?”

Palutena grinned and shifted, pulling Lucoa into her arms and licking at her face, moaning in ecstasy. “So good…” she murmured, almost in a trance…before glancing at Riku and smirking devilishly. She immediately turned back and kissed Lucoa deeply, moaning eagerly as she did so.

Riku had been panting heavily, his cock flaccid and apparently empty…but as soon as he saw the two Goddesses kissing, moaning and pressing their naked bodies against each other…well, he was hard as a rock in seconds.

The taller of the two women chuckled and pulled back, her hands groping Lucoa’s breasts, immediately causing the blonde to moan. “Thought that’d get you going again, Riku. Now…who gets to ride that cock first?”

He stammered unintelligibly, unable to make a choice.

“Please, Riku…” Lucoa was whispering. “Let me ride your cock first. I desperately want that big, juicy dick in my pussy…”

Palutena purred and stepped in front of Lucoa, rubbing at herself and moaning. “She wants your cock, Riku…but I _need_ your cock. This Goddess’ slutty pussy needs a massive, hard cock buried deep inside it…”

The silver-haired young man gulped. “P-P-Palutena…first…”

That made the blonde pout, and the green-haired woman grin. “Lucoa,” the latter began ordering, “push him onto the sofa so he’s lying down, then straddle his face. Make him eat your pussy real good.”

That made the horned woman perk up quickly and she did as commanded, moving Riku so he lay flat on his back, immediately positioning herself above his mouth, her wet pussy dangerously close to his mouth.

Palutena smiled widely and moved, placing one leg over his hips and slowly guiding his cock inside her pussy. She moaned loudly as she lowered onto him. Fuck, he was big!

Instincts took over for the young man; he immediately grabbed hold of Lucoa’s ass and pulled her down, his tongue rolling over slick folds. The blonde grasped at the arm of the sofa, gasping and panting as his talented mouth got to work. Her noises were immediately followed by Palutena’s, as she began bouncing desperately on his dick.

“Oh my fucking God,” she groaned, grinning as she watched Riku lick at Lucoa’s cunt. “It’s even bigger inside my pussy! Ahh!” She grabbed at his hips, riding him at a fast, hard pace. Her moans got even louder when she felt the young man’s hips rise and fall to meet hers, thrusting in time with her so his cock was constantly deep inside her. “Fuck yes! Riku, your cock is so good!”

Lucoa still felt jealous about the elder Goddess getting to feel Riku’s dick inside her first, but his tongue and lips compensated for that emptiness very well. She was panting and moaning eagerly as he expertly slipped his tongue inside her, probing around for a G-spot. With any luck, the Gods of Aztec Pleasure would see fit to reward them all, allowing the two Goddesses to stick around for much longer.

How long they stayed like this, none of them were entirely sure. It was a haze of heat, pleasure, moans and screams, compounded by the wet sounds of Riku’s tongue inside Lucoa’s pussy and Palutena riding his cock like her life depended on it.

When release finally came, it was three people doing so in tandem. Lucoa squirted all over Riku’s face, Riku filled Palutena’s pussy with his cum, and Palutena squirted even more than Lucoa, covering her stomach and his with her juices.

Both Goddesses pulled away from him and collapsed on either side of him, the sofa just wide enough to house all three naked bodies. Riku’s chest was heaving, and he stared up at his ceiling, dumbfounded by what had just occurred. “…holy shit.”

Lucoa giggled and traced a circle over his abs. “Agreed.”

Palutena was purring and had a hand placed against his heart. “I can feel your heart racing…glad to know we get you going.”

“Can you blame me?” Riku panted, looking at both of them. “I just had sex with the hottest Goddesses in the Pantheon.”

Both women laughed. “Flirt,” the green-haired woman teased.

“But you know what’s happened?” the horned Goddess was aiming the question at both Riku and Palutena.

The silver-haired young man raised his head. “What’s that?”

“The Gods of Aztec Pleasure haven’t called us away.” She smirked suddenly. “That means we get to stay a while, and even come back whenever we feel like it.”

Palutena broke out in a bright smile. “It does, doesn’t it?” She looked at Riku and kissed him once, immediately followed by Lucoa doing the same thing. “Get plenty of sleep tonight, Riku. We’re going to wear you out tomorrow.”

He didn’t respond with words initially, just groping both their chests with his hands, eliciting moans from the two of them. “Perfect,” he smiled.


	2. Dream Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, dreams do come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was over, did you?! No, no! This chimera shall live on!
> 
> So, it turns out that the Tumblr follower who mentioned that Riku would have two goddesses to care for? Well, he's a fracking good writer in his own right, and sent in a little continuation of the story as an erotic dream (a response to an ask meme). He even said I could use it as a chapter in the story! What the crap?!
> 
> Anyway, he goes by the name Pants, and I've officially made him the co-writer of this story. We're gonna trade ideas back and forth about this, and he might even send me in some more stuff from time to time. As it is, he wrote the majority of this chapter, I just changed it from second to third person, as well as adding or removing a few words and fixing a few minor mistakes.
> 
> So, everyone, join me in saying "Hats off to Pants!" for this insanity continuing, and enjoy...you filthy animals.
> 
> ...I think that's gonna be the catchphrase of this fic.

Cold, restriction, exposure, softness. That is what he feels as he wakes from his haze, slowly opening his eyes to the sight of his room. As his vision slowly clears, he finds himself as naked as the day he was born and sees that there are hand cuffs connecting your ankles to the bed. Try as he might to get up, he finds that his wrists are bound in the same manner as well, as the metal of the handcuffs press against and into his skin slightly whenever he tries to move.

As he began to wonder how this happened, he hears the door to his room open slowly before two feminine figures walk into his room with a sensual sway of their hips. A feast for the eyes, as they’re just as bare as yourself…except for their faces. No matter how hard he tries to look, all he can see is a veil of darkness in front of them that shields everything above their mouths, yet he has a nagging feeling that he knows exactly who they are.

They both let out a giggle before moving as sensually as before towards either side of the bed. The one on his left lies down against him, but the one on the right moves her hand down and has her fingers move slowly along his cheek before they stop on his chin. “Please relax Riku, we’ll be sure to take care of you thoroughly~” Her voice, soft and sensual, played a delightful melody to his ears as she leans down and kisses him – the prisoner in this tale – on the lips as she lays down next to him as well.

The softness of their bodies is what comes to the forefront of his mind as their breasts press against both himself and the sheets on the mattress; their nipples rub up against his skin delightfully. His breathing and heartbeat start to pick up as he feels their lips soon connect to the sides of his neck, sending a spark down his spine as he also feels their hands start to glide along his body, as if memorising every inch of the flesh. Both women giggle at his reactions, their voices like honey, before they slowly leave a trail of kisses down his neck and pecs where they soon reach their target.

He lets out a gasp as he feels their tongues start to give attention to his two nipples. The two women rest their heads on the sides of his torso as they continue to work on his pink peaks, having either their tongues flick or circle the hardening buds. As he starts to enjoy the unexpected pleasure, he soon feels their soft hands glide down his body and wrap their hands around his hardening member. The two women start to work in tandem as they begin to pump it, getting him as hard as steel, while still giving his nipples plenty of attention.

His body is in ecstasy, his mind becoming clouded, and his eyes getting hazy once more. He knows that these women have him around their fingers, and even if he wasn’t already, he very much would be by the time this ends. The pleasure from their ministrations was and is a very welcome surprise. He could feel himself wanting to buck his hips a bit as he feels the two woman shift their hands around, one continues to pump his dick while the other focuses solely on rubbing the mushroom top of a head, but he holds himself back and simply enjoy the pleasurable shocks coursing through his entire body.

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been at it, but he can feel himself getting ready to blow his load. He’s completely incapable of telling the girls this, as his moans and grunts get in the way, but he can tell that they already know, as they speed up rapidly in order to get him to finish. He can’t take any more of this; He lets out a loud moan, thrusting his hips up and ends up sliding the tip of his cock past one of the women’s hands. Cum begins to shoot out from his twitching dick in large spurts, staining his sweating chest and stomach with his seed. His hips soon fall back down onto the bed and his cock lets out one last spurt onto itself before simply twitching thanks to the pleasure.

The two women remove their hands from his length and move away from his nipples as they start to not only lick up his spilt seed, but also kiss the cock that provided said seed for them. Once they’ve both cleaned up their prisoner and gotten their fill, they look over at him with sultry grins before moving up and resting against him, each giving you a kiss on respective cheeks. As his vision starts to fade to black, the two women’s faces are slowly being revealed, but he’s unable to identify them as the world darkens… 

* * *

The world turned bright again, with familiar flashes of orange-yellow sunlight crashing onto his body, his eyes slowly drifting open. “The hell was that dream?” Riku muttered, his voice gravelly from slumber. That…was probably the most vibrant sex dream he had ever had…and he’d had more than a few in his time.

Riku made to get up, but something stopped him. A trio of somethings. He tried again. Still nothing, his hands being held back, his legs trapped in place.

He blinked repeatedly and looked down. Two pairs of long-chained handcuffs clasped around each of his ankles, the other side locked onto the bedposts; his cock stood at full mast, twitching – clearly a by-product of the dream. He looked up. Another pair of cuffs on both his wrists, the chain wrapped around a rail on the bed-head. “The fuck is happening?”

His question was answered immediately, as his bedroom door opened quietly, and two familiar figures slipped into his room, completely naked and smiling devilishly. Lucoa and Palutena.

By the Goddesses…literally.

“Would you look at that?” the horned woman purred. “Your little favour worked, Palutena.”

The taller woman grinned and took her place at the right of Riku. “Of course it did~”

The rest of the night was a blur of sex, sweat and loud voices.


End file.
